Android 18/Gallery
Anime ''Dragon Ball Z'' Twins1(Ep132).png|Androids 18 and 17 Twins2(Ep132).png|Androids 17 and 18 Android18Awakened.png|Android 18 is activated Android 18.jpg|Android 18 right after being activated Wiki32 n.jpg|Android 18 Android18d.PNG|Android 18 confronts Vegeta Android18FacesVegeta.png|Android 18 ready to face Vegeta Android 18 436t54.JPG|Android 18 angry Android18NotTooHappyWithVegetasJoke.png|Android 18 not too happy with Vegeta's joke 18 vs vegeta 2.jpg|Android 18 beats Vegeta Android18Ep136.png|Android 18 during her fight with Vegeta Android 17 and 18 . jpg.png|Androids 18 and 17 Android 18 in a chair.png|Androids 18 enters the Lucky Foods van Dgdg.jpg|Android 18 Android18Cowgirl.png|Android 18 wears a Western outfit TheReunionCap1.PNG|Android 18 in the store Android18InVan.png|Android 18 in the Lucky Foods van Android18f.PNG|Android 18 tries Chi-Chi's clothes Android18ImperfectCellSaga.png|18 while her brother is fighting Piccolo Wiki60 n.jpg|Android 18 thinking that the fight is meaningless 2011.jpg|Android 18 hides from Cell Screen shot 2012-08-14 at 3.42.14 PM.png|Android 18 moves Andriod 18.jpg|Android 18 looking at Cell Wiki44 n.jpg|Krillin and Android 18 attacked Wiki39 n.jpg|Android 18 on the ground Wiki33 n.jpg|Android 18 fires an energy sphere at Cell Wiki34 n.jpg|Android 18's attacks do not work on Cell Wiki36 n.jpg|Android 18 gets angry Wiki37 n.jpg|Android 18 hurt 18-regurgitated.jpg|Android 18 knocked out of Cell's body Wiki38 n.jpg|Android 18 healed by Dende Wiki26 n.jpg|Android 18 at Kame House Wiki49 n.jpg|Android 18 hears Gohan talking about the prize money Untitled-2.png|Android 18 obliges Krillin to compete at the tournament Yxx n.jpg|Krillin and 18 sparring Android18WMATS.png|Android 18 at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament KrillinMarronAndroid18WMAT.png|Android 18's family at the World Tournament 198 20120225-16293069.jpg|Android 18 199 20120225-12044897.jpg|Android 18 at the World Martial Arts Tournament 1025.png|Android 18 at the World Martial Arts Tournament Screenshot-by-nimbus (2).png|Android 18 gets stabbed by Mighty Mask's foot Tumblr lj6xl4JY4K1qf8kb8o1 500 (1).png|Android 18 prepares a Destructo Disc Mr.StanVsAndroid18-02.png|Mr. Satan punches Android 18 Mr.StanVsAndroid18-03.png|Android 18 scares Mr. Satan Mr.SatanDynamicPunchAndroid18.png|Mr. Satan punches Android 18, with no effect Mr.StanVsAndroid18-01.png DBZ - 214 - Vegeta's Pride-(001328)15-43-37-.JPG|Android 18 after the 25th Tournament DBZ - 223 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120302-14475003.jpg|Android 18 after the 25th Tournament Grab1.png|Roshi falls on Android 18 DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15125565.jpg|Android 18 DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15165633.jpg|Android 18 with her daughter and Roshi Android18.Ep.239.png|Android 18 with the group searching the Dragon Balls Android18KrillinMarronBuuSaga.png|Android 18 with husband and her daughter 1945.png|Android 18 with her daughter Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17285434.jpg|Android 18 frightened 18 tries to stop Krillin from attacking Buu.jpg Screenshot-www.youtube.com 2015-01-08 00-56-46.png|Android 18 dies Android18.png|18 at the end of Dragon Ball Z IMG_9256.JPG|18 steps on gero's remote control|link=Android 18 IMG_9260.JPG|18 tramples vegeta's back|link=Android 18 IMG_9257.JPG|18 stomps and breaks Vegeta's right arm|link=Android 18 IMG_9364.PNG|18 pressing down on Vegeta's arm|link=Android 18 ''Dragon Ball Super'' Android 18 in Dragon Ball Super Oppening.jpg|Android 18 in Dragon Ball Super Oppening 18Super.png Android 18 and Piccolo.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-16h31m05s794.png Android 18 in Universe 6 Arc.jpg|Android 18 comments on a hidden ball on the Super Dragon Radar to Bulma Android 18 in Universe 6 Arc ending.jpg|Android 18 in Universe 6 Arc ending Android 18 in Universe 6 Arc ending 2.jpg|Android 18 in Universe 6 Arc ending Android 18 in Future Trunks Arc (2).jpg|Android 18 and Future Trunks "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 1.png|Android 18 and Future Trunks "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 2.png|Android 18 with her family Future Trunks Arc Android 18.jpg "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 3.png|Android 18 with her family Future Trunks Arc Android 18-2.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-05h11m54s562.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-05h10m19s624.png|Android 18 and Marron at Kame House numero_18___universe_survival_dbs_by_saodvd-dart6yn.png|Android 18 in Survival Arc Android 18 Survival Arc (6).jpg|Android 18 in Survival Arc oppening Android 18 Survival Arc (1).jpg|Android 18 and Universe 7 Team Android 18 Survival Arc (7).jpg|Android 18 suspects Android 18 Survival Arc (8).jpg|Android 18 accept participate in the Tournament of Power Android 18 Survival Arc (9).jpg|Android 18 cancels the fight between Goku and Krillin Android 18 Survival Arc (10).jpg|Krillin and Android 18 Android 18 Survival Arc (11).jpg|Android 18 Smiles Survival Arc Android 17 (5).jpg|Android 18 and Android 17 in Dragon Ball Super Boogie Back Ending Screenshot 92.png|18 and Krillin sparring A18Serious.png|Android 18 says she will kill Android 17 if he pronounces Marron's name wrong again Android 18 Tournament of Power.png|Android 18 in the Tournament of Power 18 vs cocotte.png|Android 18 fights with Cocotte. 18 wins off screen, screw you toei for that.png|Android 18 after she defeats Sorrel. 17n18.png|Android 18 and 17 after Universe 9 got erased by Zeno. A18saved.png|Android 18 is saved by Krillin. 18angryaf.png|Android 18 fighting with Shosa Tumblr ot5qhwEowX1sfq81ko4 1280.jpg|Android 18 and Krillin eliminate Shosa. Krillin18win.png|Android 18 and Krillin after they took out Shosa. 18 with sunglasses.png|Android 18 uses Master Roshi's sunglasses 18 injured.png|Android 18 gets kicked by Majora GwRif0V.png|Kahseral attacks Android 18 and 17 DBS 18 & 17 teaming up.png|Android 18 and 17 teaming up 18 vs Tupper.png|Android 18 vs. Tupper 18 screenshot 101.png Goku and 18 teams up DBS 101.png|Android 18 helps Goku 18 screenshot 101 2.png 18 fires Tupper.png|Android 18 throws Tupper Goku, Android 17 and Android 18 DBS.png|Android 18, 17 and Goku 1718naruto.jpg|18 tells Goku to thank her and 17 after the tournament. DLm7NApWkAAHhxf.jpg|Android 18 and Android 17 giving their energy to Goku. 1718genkidama.png|Android 18 and Android 17 watch Goku firing the spirit bomb. 1718watchgoku.png|Android 18 and Android 17 watch Goku's fight with Jiren. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Tumblr m92e3bOTKy1ryrpaxo1 500.jpg|Krillin's family about to move to the Tuffle Planet Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-05h00m33s613.png|Android 18 during the Baby Saga Baby Android 18.PNG|Android 18 cured by the Sacred Water. 18 krillin marron stuck on traffic.jpg|Android 18, Krillin and Marron stuck in traffic New27.jpg|18 with her family New05.jpg|Android 18 hypnotized Death.jpg|Android 18 runs to Krillin New09.jpg|Android 18 and Marron Wiki29 n.jpg|Android 18 attacks Android 17 Super17saga24.jpg|18 and Goku after Super 17's destruction Wiki30 n.jpg|Android 18 with tears in her eyes Cap145.png|Android 18's last appearance in Dragon Ball GT Films ''Bio-Broly'' Android 18 2nd.jpg|Android 18 waiting Dragon Ball Z - Movie 11 - L'irriducibile bio-combattente.avi 000209200.jpg|Android 18 in Satan House 18&Satan.png|Android 18 at Mr. Satan's house to take the prize money LastWords18.png|Android 18 about to leave Mr. Satan's house C18InJCastle.png|Android 18 at Mei Queen Castle CoolC18.png|Android 18 after destroying a giant screen in the castle Android_18_serious.jpg|Android 18 serious Kick 2.PNG|18 kicks one of the Bio-Warriors -Anime2HD- Dragonball Z - Movie 11 - Bio-Broly -BluRay 1080P--x264-aac--0F5094CD-.mkv 001612030.jpg|Android 18 charges towards Bio-Broly Android 18 VS Bio-Broly.jpg|Android 18 attacks Bio-Broly DragonBallZMovie1115.jpg|Android 18 shocked BioBrolyCatchesC18.png|Bio-Broly catches Android 18 -Anime2HD- Dragonball Z - Movie 11 - Bio-Broly -BluRay 1080P--x264-aac--0F5094CD-.mkv 001645938.jpg|Android 18 suffers -Anime2HD- Dragonball Z - Movie 11 - Bio-Broly -BluRay 1080P--x264-aac--0F5094CD-.mkv 001645897.jpg|Android 18 is beaten -Anime2HD- Dragonball Z - Movie 11 - Bio-Broly -BluRay 1080P--x264-aac--0F5094CD-.mkv 001646022.jpg|Android 18 beaten -Anime2HD- Dragonball Z - Movie 11 - Bio-Broly -BluRay 1080P--x264-aac--0F5094CD-.mkv 001890183.jpg|Android 18 injured -Anime2HD- Dragonball Z - Movie 11 - Bio-Broly -BluRay 1080P--x264-aac--0F5094CD-.mkv 001907783.jpg|Android 18 down Android 18 And Krillin in bio broly.jpg|Android 18 and Krillin after defeating Bio-Broly ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Android18YSGAHFR.png|Android 18 in ''Yo! Son Goku and his Friends Return Android18 & kado.JPG|Android 18 and Kado in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return ''Battle of Gods'' ZFightersB3(BoG).png|Android 18 in Battle of Gods Satan18MarronChichiDende(BoG).png|Mr. Satan, Android 18, Marron, Chi-Chi, Dende Whis_18_Ox-King_Satan.jpg|Whis and Android 18 Video Games Wa017.jpg|Android 18 in the Bandai CCG Sadistic 18 turn.png|Android 18 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Rblasto 91.jpg|Android 18 in Burst Limit Rblasto 34.jpg|Android 18 in Raging Blast Andoid 18 paralyzed by telekinesis.png|Android 18 paralyzed by Guldo in Raging Blast TenkaichiTagTeamAndroid18.jpg|Android 18 in Tenkaichi Tag Team 18 charge.PNG|Android 18 in Raging Blast 2 18 Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Android 18 in Ultimate Butōden Android 18 Zenkai Royale.png|Android 18 in Zenkai Battle Royale Android 18 attacking Vegeta.png|Android 18 attacking Vegeta in Zenkai Battle Royale Android 18 flirt Zenkai Royale.png|Android 18 blowing a kiss in Zenkai Battle Royale Android 18 dbzbz.PNG|Android 18 in Battle of Z Ss02 b.jpg|Android 18 attacks in Battle of Z Android 18 XV2 Character Scan.png|Android 18 Xenoverse 2 Scan ms01.png|ANDROID 18 In Dragon ball heroes UMX Android 18 FighterZ.jpg|Android 18 in FighterZ Ex3LS8J.jpg|18 in FighterZ (Alternate) Artwork C18Kanzenban.png|Art of Android 18 by Akira Toriyama Android182013.png|Android 18 art for Battle of Gods Resurrection 'F' Android 18 Art.png|Android 18 art for "Resurrection 'F' Revival_of_f_-_character_designs_home3.jpg|Characters artwork Category:Galleries